


Cheap Thrills

by robyngirlwonder



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Punk, Cockblocking, Drunken Kissing, Exit Movement AU, Flirting, Friendship, Hair-pulling, M/M, Making Out, Mild Smut, Neck Kissing, PWP without Porn, Surprise Kissing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyngirlwonder/pseuds/robyngirlwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Taehyun and Jinwoo outrun the cops, they stop in a vacant alley to catch their breath.  However, they soon find themselves losing their breath in a different way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheap Thrills

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic is based on the 'Exit Movement' teaser because it's ruining my life at the moment. Basically, I like the idea of KimNam outrunning the cops and trying to catch their breath but decide to make out instead just because. The title comes from Frank Zappa's "Cheap Thrills."

_"Cheap thrills up and down my spine  
I need it, I need it, 'cause it feels so fine"_

* * *

 

Taehyun's heavy creeper shoes pounded against the gritty pavement as he anxiously tried to run away from the shrill sirens and flashing lights of the police car currently chasing him, Mino and his newest girlfriend, and Jinwoo who frantically followed behind, down the wide, graffiti and trash decorated street.  The singer/guitarist was alternating between chastising himself for bringing his guitar and shouting frenzied lines of obscenities in his head while he tried to remain focused on successfully getting away from the patrol car.  The last thing he needed was a ride to the station tonight.  He was too preoccupied to hear Mino bellow from further down the path, "SPLIT UP!"

He fully intended to follow the drummer and the modelesque female only to feel an arm curl around his and forcefully tug him in the opposite direction.  He opened his mouth to question the bassist's decision, "Wha--"

"Not now, Taehyunie!"  Jinwoo grabbed for the blond man's wrist and dragged him down the empty, unfamiliar street in hopes of finding a place they could hide for a while.  The dark haired man prayed his silent thanks when he realized the car had turned away from them.  He hoped Mino and the girl had enough stamina left to escape.  Jinwoo slowed down to a brisk jog, eyes darting around for an abandoned building or alleyway to tuck away in.  Luck seemed to be on his side as he spotted a narrow alley to his left.  "Thank God," he said in relief and out of breath.  He returned to previous speed which caused the younger man he was currently pulling across the street to yelp in surprise.

"Yah!"

"Sorry," Jinwoo panted as he hauled them both safely into the tiny space.

Taehyun grimaced as his guitar scraped against rough porous brick in the dimly lit pathway.  He leaned against the building while Jinwoo's sweaty hand released his wrist as the man leaned against the opposite building.  The only sound in the small alley was the sound of their uneven breath.  Both men's lungs and throats were burning from their strenuous run and the copious amount of strong alcohol they had consumed earlier in the night.  Taehyun rested his guitar beside him and sighed deeply, dragging his clammy hands down his flushed face.  "Jesus fucking Christ..."

"You can say that again,"  Jinwoo replied while combing a damp hand through his sweaty hair.  The corners of the bassist's mouth raised in a bright smile as his thin frame began shaking with silent laughter.

Taehyun's eyebrows raised in confusion, snorting at the shorter man. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Jinwoo giggled.   His blood coursed with alcohol and adrenaline as he started brightly, "Just-- Holy shit!" His voice crescendoed with every word he spoke. "We ran away from the cops, the  _cops_  Taehyunie!  It's like... I-i-it's like we're in a fucking movie or something!" Jinwoo's arms swung animatedly while he gleefully stated, "God Taehyunie, I haven't felt this--this _alive_  in  _months!"_  

Taehyun face broke out in a wide affectionate grin.  The older man's enthusiasm was infectious and Taehyun had to agree; he couldn't remember the last time Jinwoo's smile had been that warm and free.  Hell, he could barely remember the last time  _he_  had been truly happy.  The blond man walked over to Jinwoo, his own body still pulsing from the nights events, and grabbed the older's face in his shaking hands.  He took in Jinwoo's glassy, excited, somewhat confused eyes that twinkled in the dim light before pressing a kiss to his soft lips.

Dazed by the contact, Jinwoo whispered, "What was that for?"

Taehyun swallowed thickly.  "I--I honestly don't know." 

Both men chuckled at the response, their faces still close together.

Jinwoo flicked his gaze from Taehyun's smiling mouth to his crinkling, animated eyes and back.  His tone was coy as he stated, "I didn't say you had to stop," before hooking his index finger underneath the blond's black leather choker and pulling the dazed man back, closing the remaining distance between them.

Taehyun's eyes went wide before closing completely as Jinwoo's velvety lips languidly brushed against his.  He moved a hand into Jinwoo silky hair and cradled the older's head while he traveled the other up and down his hyung's heating neck.  He traced the older's Adam's apple gently with his thumb.  Hot humid breath caressed his face as the smaller man sighed in content from his actions.  The blond moaned quietly when he felt a warm hand rub his chest, fingers teasing to dip beneath the thin fabric of his black t-shirt.  He pinned Jinwoo tighter against the wall when the man playfully licked at his lips.  He pressed firmer, more open mouthed kisses against Jinwoo's pliant lips and danced his hands to the collar of the brunet's white button-up shirt, crinkling the starched fabric.

Jinwoo exhaled shakily as Taehyun painted a trail of light fluttery kisses along his jaw and journeyed towards his neck.  He threw his head back and gasped when Taehyun sucked on his pulse point while his dexterous fingers unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt, exposing more of his flesh to the chilly night air.  Breathlessly, Jinwoo whispered "Oh my God..."  The skin on his neck tingled as Taehyun alternated between teasing nips and soft kisses as he continued down his pale neck.  The brunet weaved his fingers into the younger's platinum locks when he sucked on a sensitive spot on his neck at the juncture between his neck in shoulder.  Jinwoo hissed and tugged the roots of Taehyun's hair firmly when the blond sucked a deep hickey onto the spot.  The older bit his lip and whimpered when Taehyun soothed the skin with soft kitten licks.  He licked his lips and shakily praised, "You're way too good at this."  Shivers went down the bassist's spine when cocky laughter buzzed against his neck.

"You're not half bad either Jinu."  

Both men giggled at the cheesy, cliché reply.  They were soon laughing hysterically, high on endorphins.  Taehyun supported himself by resting his hands on Jinwoo's quaking shoulders.  Laughing cheerfully, Taehyun stammered, "S-sorry Hyung, t-that was t-terrible."

"It's fine Taehyunie." Jinwoo responded.  His dimples were on full display while he beamed at his blithe donsaeng and continued, "I like seeing you this way."  He combed a stray strand of hair from the blond's face, tucking it behind the blushing man's ear.  He gripped Taehyun's shirt, requesting, "Come here."  He pulled the willing man close again.  JInwoo caressed the younger's burning cheek tenderly with his free hand before taking hold of Taehyun's chin and connecting their lips.  

They shared chaste pecks that soon transformed into wet open mouth kisses.  Jinwoo's hands clutched at Taehyun's red leather jacket while Taehyun's roamed his vested back.  He wickedly worried the blond's bottom lip with teeth, causing the man to moan, "Fuck..."  

Jinwoo took advantage of the brief distraction and flipped their positions and pinned Taehyun to the grungy brick wall.  He winced when the blond's head hit the wall with a dull thud. "Shit, sorry."

Taehyun gripped at Jinwoo's neck as he muttered in between heated kisses, "Doesn't matter." He proceeded to yank the brunet flush against him and hooked a leg around the man's hip.  The change in position caused both men to gasp, the new friction between their bodies intoxicating.  Taehyun moaned when Jinwoo took advantage of his parted lips and slithered his tongue into his panting mouth.  He coiled his arms around Jinwoo's neck, whimpering into the kiss.

Jinwoo gripped tightly on the muscular thigh attached to his hip while he ghosted his other hand to the back of Taehyun's standing leg.  The brunet dragged the blond's bottom lip as he seductively murmured, "Hold on tight."  

Before Taehyun could respond, Jinwoo hooked his arm around his leg and hoisted it to his free hip.  Taehyun threw his head back and groaned when he realized that the only thing keeping him from falling to the ground in a graceless heap was the wall and Jinwoo's strength.  Needless to say, the young blond found it extremely hot.  His eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned when Jinwoo sucked deliciously on his tongue and reached a hand between their bodies to toy with the fly of his skin tight black jeans.  Just as Jinwoo had the silver button held snugly between his fingers, Taehyun's phone rang loudly in his pocket, the shrill "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" ringtone interrupting the rough, sexy atmosphere.  Both men sighed as they uttered the caller's name, "Seunghoon."

Taehyun answered the phone, "What?"

"Well, It's good to talk to you too asshole!"  Taehyun rolled his eyes at his bandmate's sarcastic reply.

"What's going on Hyung?" Taehyun bit his lip and smirked when Jinwoo mischievously began pressing silent kisses to his neck.  He combed his hand through Jinwoo's hair and tugged lightly at the roots while partially listening to Seunghoon, most of his attention still focused on Jinwoo's teasing ministrations.

"Look, I have no idea where I am, it's dark, and I'm scared!"  Seunghoon's word were slurred and it sounded like the drunk man was on the verge of tears.  "Seungyoonie pushed me into some back alley before he got caught."

Both Jinwoo and Taehyun froze and spat out a shocked, "What?!"

"Wait, Jinu-hyung's with you?"

"Yeah, but that's not important right now.  What do you mean Seungyoon got caught?"

"What the fuck do you _think_  it means?!"  Taehyun rolled his eyes and moved the phone away from his ear to lessen the volume of Seunghoon's screaming.  "He pushed me back in this alley next to a dumpster like some fucking hobo before running right out into the path of the police car!  He got pushed against the car and got cuffed, _and_  Mino was in the fucking car too!"

"Jesus Christ..."  Taehyun dragged his hand down his exasperated face.  "What the hell do we tell the managers?"

Seunghoon's tone was desperate as he cried, "I don't know!  All I know is I've been stuck in this dumb ass cart for far too long and I can't jump down because this stupid thing's too rickety to hold me and my crutches up and I don't want to fuck up my other leg!  I just need you to come get me, _PLEASE!"_

"Alright Hyung! Jesus Christ, just try to give us a landmark so we're not stuck looking for your stupid ass 'til dawn!"

Jinwoo quickly motioned for Taehyun to put the phone to his ear.  Judging by the blond's tone, he was getting agitated so it was better for all of them if he listened for the information.

Seunghoon uncertainly began, "I think I can see a little bit of the cafe sign we passed by earlier."

Jinwoo cut in, "Seunghoonie, this is Jinu."

"Jinu-Hyung! Thank God!"

"Okay Seunghoonie, I need you to focus for me.  Can you do that?"  He adjusted Taehyun in his arms, both men fighting back groans as their pelvises brushed against each other in the move.

"Uh-huh."

Jinwoo closed his eyes as he tried to picture any other possible landmarks near the small cafe. He opened them widely when he remembered the large mural of graffiti they had drunkenly passed by earlier in the night.  "Seunghoonie, can you spot a wall with a lot of colors and drawings on it?"

"I think I so."

"Does it have some yellow and bright teal on it?"

"Ye-- yes!"

Jinwoo's mouth stretched in a dimpled victorious grin.  "I think we can find you now.  We'll be there soon Seunghoonie, so hang tight."

Seunghoon sighed loudly in relief on the other side of the phone.  He croaked out a shaky, "T-thank you H-hyung."

"You're welcome. I'm gonna hang up now Seunghoonie, Okay?"

"O-okay."

Jinwoo moved his head away from the phone as Taehyun ended the phone call.  The young blond placed the phone back in his pocket while Jinwoo lowered him back to the ground.  Jinwoo raised his arms above his head and stretched side to side before exhaling deeply.  He brought his hands to his hips and sighed. "Well, it looks like we have a singer to save."

"Yeah..."  Taehyun lowered his head in disappointment and twisted his foot into the cracked pavement.  He silently watched Jinwoo button his shirt before boldly grabbing the man by his wrinkled collar: stating, "We should do this again sometime."  

Jinwoo smirked and moved his face closer to Taehyun's. "Yeah?"

Taehyun returned the impish smirk before replying, "Yeah."  He playfully flicked his tongue against Jinwoo's smiling lips before releasing the man.

Jinwoo snorted. "You tease." He yelped when Taehyun pulled him back in and kissed him properly, their lips smacking harshly when they parted.  

Taehyun smirked victoriously and retrieved his guitar.  He carried the instrument across his shoulder and tucked his other hand in the back pocket of Jinwoo's black leather pants as they walked out of the narrow alley side by side.


End file.
